Ash X Whitney Ash Dates A Gym Leader
by Poke456
Summary: Ash runs into Whitney after Misty and Brock wandered Goldenrod City and she challenged him to a battle for greater stakes!


**After the Johto League was through Ash, Misty and Brock head to Goldenrod City to catch the Magnet Train that will take them back to Kanto!" Brock says,"Well the Train doesn't come till two days from now what do you wanna do?" Misty says,"Well I got some shopping to do!" Ash wanders the city by himself saying,"Great now what am I suppose to do?" Ash noticed Whitney the Goldenrod Gym Leader coming in the Pokemon Center! Ash says,"Hi Whitney!" Whitney says,"Wow Ash it's been a long time!" Whitney hugged Ash feeling like she was so excited to see him again! Ash says,"Wow Whitney you're very affectionite!" Whitney blushed and said,"Oh thanks Ash so what brings you here?" Ash says,"We're trying to get back to Pallet Town through the Magnet Train!" Whitney says,"Oh I see well it was a good thing I ran into you!" Ash asked,"Why's that?" Whitney says,"I know let's pass the time with a pokemon battle and if you win I'll treat you and your friends to Moomoo Milk but if I win you have to take me out on a date!" Ash gasped and said,"All right I accept your challenge!" Whitney and Ash head to the battlefield and she explained the rules,"Each side will use one pokemon the battle will be over when the trainer loses his pokemon!" Ash says,"Okay I choose Pikachu!" Pika! Whitney says,"I choose Miltank!" Mill! The battle lasted long but in the end Miltank's rollout attack delivered the final blow and Whitney won! Ash asked,"Pikachu are you okay?" pika! Whitney said,"You did great Miltank!" She recalled it into her pokeball and confronted Ash! Whitney says,"Well Ash I won so I'll see you tonight!" A few hours later Ash got ready for his date with Whitney and said,"I wish Misty and Brock came back to hear about this oh well!" Someone knocked on the door and it was Whitney saying,"Hi Ash are you ready?" Ash says,"Yeah I think I am!" Ash and Whitney were holding hands all across town and went to see a movie, ate dinner and now watch the moon and the stars! Whitney asks,"Isn't this lovely just the two of us on a romantic night?" Ash says,"It would be comfortable if you didn't had to force a battle for a chance to date me!" Whitney says,"True but then you wouldn't agree to this and come on aren't you having fun?!" Ash says,"Yeah I guess so!" Whitney says,"You know outta all my challengers you're the only one I've ever dated!" Ash says,"Really why?!" Whitney says,"Because you never gave up even when hope was fading away anyways you're my kinda of man!" Ash says,"Wow no one has ever said that to me before!" Whitney says,"That's because no one had ever do this before!" Whitney puckered her lips towards Ash's and landed a kiss on the lips then Ash grabbed Whitney's back and drove into her insides! Whitney kinda of liked it and took her clothes off and Ash pulled his off at the same time till their naked bodies were on each other! Ash pressed Whitney's bresses causing her to moan like she want it and caused her love goo to come out! Whitney sucked Ash's cock so hard that he massaged her back causing them both to moan and she swallowed Ash's love goo down whole! It's then midnight and Whitney takes him back to the Pokemon Center and Ash says,"Whitney thank you for this lovely date!" Whitney says,"No Ash thank you!" Ash got on one knee and kissed her hand causing her to blush then said,"Next time I come back let's try it again!" Whitney says,"Sure sweetie!" Two days later the Magnet Train came and Ash, Misty and Brock were ready to leave Whitney came by! Whitney says,"Excuse me but could I borrow Ash?" Misty says,"Sure we only got a few mintues left till the train leaves!" Whitney says,"Great!" Whitney and Ash hid somewhere private and Ash asked her,"What is it Whitney?" Whitney says,"Ash about last night!" Ash asked,"Yeah well go on!" Whitney says,"Well you see the truth is we're going to have a baby!" Ash says,"Whattt?" Whitney says,"I know but it'll take a while before the baby's born but I'm not so sure if.." Ash kissed Whitney on the lips and said,"Don't worry I'll be there when that baby is born consider this ring I got for you our wedding ring!" Whitney gasped and said,"Oh Ash I love you!" Ash says,"I love you too and I'll see you soon!" Whitney says,"Take care!" Ash says,"You too!" Ash heads back to Pallet Town then in a few years Ash and Whitney's child was born and they got married in Goldenrod City and live happily ever after! The End!**


End file.
